gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick McReary
"Patrick" redirects here. For other characters with the same name, see Patrick III or Patrick Ligner. Patrick "Packie" McReary (Irish: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV, made a cameo in The Lost and Damned and a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Packie is a member of the McReary crime family and the youngest brother of the McReary clan itself. Biography Childhood and personality Packie was born to Maureen McReary. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, Francis, and Gerald, with Kate being born two years later. Born and raised in Dukes, he has never been outside Liberty City, except for Alderney State. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father molested him and Gerry. He is also the only McReary that enjoys Rap and Hip-Hop. He has been using drugs since he was 14, staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. He has an addictive personality (not quite as bad as Derrick, but a rising issue), as seen in his predilection for alcohol and cocaine. He began a life of crime very early, having chosen Gerry as a role model, and was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. In 2000, when he was about 21, his father died - possibly a suicide, or by Gerry. Packie, on the surface, portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamorize the idea that he will die young of a drug overdose. Compared to Niko, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity, and feels less guilt. He does, however, still hold certain moral standards; if you kill too many hostages during the mission Three Leaf Clover, the mission will fail and Packie would say that he doesn't take this bloody money. During GTA IV By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael and Gordon, and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually did a bank robbery on the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin. After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan (confident that Kate would not "put out", in any case). GTA V Packie reappears again in Grand Theft Auto V. He is placed on the FIB's Most Wanted Criminals List and Michael attempts to save him from the FIB, only to have Packie work for him. Appereance Packie is slightly shorter and slender than Niko. Patrick has a long scar under his left eye; seen how he likes to fight while drunk, having scars is only reasonable. His nose is rather large and slightly crooked, it's possible that it was broken. Patrick wears a white long sleeved undershirt, green polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers that look very similar to the ones in Russian Shop. He has green eyes that have a grayish tint and hair is a in buzzcut. His skin has several red spots and dents, probably caused by cocaine. Friendship At some point after completion of the mission Three Leaf Clover Packie calls you to do a friend activity with him; after that you will become friends with him. Packie is the fourth of five friends you will make within the game, and is available between 4 PM and 6 AM. Packie is available for six different activities. They are: Bowling, Darts, Drinking, Pool, Show, and Strip Club. When you get above 75% in Packie's Like Stat then you will gain his Special Ability, which is being able to call him to prepare a car bomb, which can be used to take down difficult targets. This ability can be useful in certain situations and missions and it may be worth your time to become good friends with Packie. When you need a Bomb then select Packie in your Phonebook then Bomb. Then he will tell you where he left the Bomb. Get the Bomb and then press E (PC), LB (Xbox 360) or L1 (PS3) when behind a vehicle to rig it. Then call Packie and choose detonate to explode the Bomb. He likes it when Niko drives fast. He says things like "If you have somewhere to be then you may as go at pace." and "This is the way to do it, Niko." Mission appearances ;GTA IV *First Date (Cameo) *Luck of the Irish *Have a Heart (Post-mission phone call) *Harboring a Grudge (Boss) *Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) *Three Leaf Clover (Boss) *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker (Boss) *I'll Take Her (Voice) *Ransom (Voice/Boss) *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Out of Commission (Post-mission phone call/Revenge) ;The Lost and Damned *Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Ladies' Night *Ladies Half Price *Credits Murders committed *Eugene Reaper - Murdered by him and Derrick in retaliation for killing Michael Keane. LCPD Database information Surname: McReary First Name: Patrick "Packie" Age: 29 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to Irish American Criminals in Dukes and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1998 - Grand Larceny *2000 - Hijacking *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Youngest brother and employee of Gerald McReary. *Suspected in a number of robberies and hijackings. *Arrested with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. *Believed to be working as muscle for the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Trivia *He has a resemblance to Brian Meech. *Packie is one of two McRearys that appear in more than one game, the other being Derrick. *According to his brother Gerald McReary, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms. *If the player positions the camera in such a way that you can see inside Packie's head, you will see a small cube with a picture of a brain on it, which is Packie's balaclava texture from the bank robbery. *Following the bank robbery, Packie purchases a bright red Comet, which is revealed when Luis and Tony Prince are following him around in a Helicopter in the mission Ladies' Night in TBoGT. *Like most other characters, Packie will don a unique helmet when with the player on a motorcycle. His is a dark green helmet. *Though, he is seen riding a PCJ-600 in his character trailer, Packie appears to dislike motorcycles, claiming that they are death traps and telling Niko that he "better know how to drive it" when picking him up for a friend activity. *Packie sings Danny Boy during one of the drinking outings with Niko. *Packie, along with Niko Bellic can be fought and killed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price. Packie and Niko have a colossal amount of health, and their deaths do not affect the story. * Packie's favorite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and he will respond positively if it's turned on in the car, claiming he wants it to play at his funeral. Packie also likes The Beat 102.7 * He dislikes playing darts, complaining that it's boring, despite darts being a traditional Irish game and Packie being proud of his Irish roots, as he states himself. However, he only voices his disliking if the player beats him. * "Packie" is a racist term for a Pakistani, it is widely used in the UK, where Rockstar North is based, and near Ireland, where Patrick is from. * Sometimes, when Niko calls him to hang out with him, he may be near the Alderney State Correctional Facility, implying that he was visiting his brother Gerry. * The player will recieve the trophy/achievement "Dial "B" for Bomb" after gaining Packie's friendship bonus. * Packie is shown to be very protective of his sister, Kate, much like Niko being protective of Roman. This can be seen as he warns Niko not to get too close to his sister. * Packie hates losing to Niko during friendship activities, as dialogue suggests. * He will sometimes refer to Niko as "boyo", which traditionally refers to someone younger than oneself, despite Niko being a year older than Packie. * The in-car LCPD database lists him as being wanted for Armed Robbery. This is likely due to the events of Three Leaf Clover. * Out of all the McReary siblings, Packie has the least green eyes. His eyes appear as dark green with a grayish tint, while Gerald has very distinctive emerald green eyes, Derrick has the same as Packie but brighter and Katie has lime green eyes. * His artwork shows him fighting from a stance called "southpaw", which is largely used by left-handed people. Still Packie is right-handed during gameplay. * Packie is addicted to cocaine, which burdens him with numerous problems. He claims that he can't look for women without cocaine in his system and when he's with women, he spends his time in the bathroom snorting rails of coke, which lowers his sex drive (he calls this a "catch 22"). Kate claims that Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and will attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her wrong. This is likely due to his cocaine addiction as well. Packie also has an uncanny sleeping schedule, waking up at 4:00 in the afternoon and staying up all night doing coke. Due to this, Packie is inactive in the morning. Gallery Image:PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Artwork of Patrick. Image:PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.JPG|Police computer information on Packie. PatrickMcRearyIV.png|Packie during Mission Luck of The Irish DriveBy-GTA4-NPC.jpg|A pre-release screenshot featuring Packie drive-by shooting at the LCPD. ThreeLeafClover-GTA4-Bankheist.jpg|Packie, alongside his associates, during "Three Leaf Clover". DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend-GTAIV-meeting.jpg|The exchange between the McReary crime family and the Ancelottis' associates. Credits-TBOGT-Packie.png|Packie leaves Liberty City. PackieSittingOnCouch-GTAIV.png Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Gameplay - Packie McCreary (HD)|Packie McReary External link gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage Navigation de:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:McReary crime family Category:Males Category:Characters in GTA V